Forum:Why DLC 4 is a Bitch:
I think that if GBX do make a 4th DLC, it would be a pain in the ass for them. Some Reasons: 1) The DLC will have to be better than General Knoxx, which means more level cap, more vehicles I don't know. Or it won't sell good. 2) Enemies would have to be fixed for level 61s aswell= yet some more work! 3) Tell us what the f**k is the'' Interplanetry Ninja Assassin Claptrap''! 4) Story! Maybe continue the Vault story... 5) More weapons... 6) Update: ''Its too late for level cap because if they cap it to for instance 75, players wont buy General Knoxx (which is 61). They should be able to make the level cap in an item, that adds for instance 10 levels but then they will have to make it for levels 35, 50, 61 which willbe a pain for them!!!!'' My Point I hope they have more DLC! What You Think Only if they make BL2 downloadable. Even though it might take days to download all that information, I would rather wait and have maybe a pre-release background downloader than have to stand in line at gamestop. Any story advance would be welcome but im sure they are treading very carefully with the information they release especially with such successful MMO's such as WOW (or anything done by Blizzard) and this being a similar version for console gaming.Uaticker 13:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh god, downloadable?? Are you crazy?? Yes I agree that they will have problems making DLC4 and it might be wise to start planning on BL2, but the advantage of the main games is that they are on disc!! Here, I explain myself. I`m assuming you`re not on PS3, (I could be wrong) but about a month ago PSN went down. Now everyone who had DLCs couldn`t play them because they had bought them from the PS3 store. However, they could still play the disc based game. Needless to say, what if you wanted to play BL2 at your friends` house? If it was downloadable you would have to export all the files on a USB drive and import them on their PS3. OR, you could just take the disc to their house... I think my point is clear. Disc based releases have so many advantages over DLCs that it`s not even funny. And if you`re not a social person and standing in line ata game store isn`t your thing, then maybe get a friend to go buy it for you, or something. I`m sure Gearbox won`t make BL2 DLC on account of that. Tellegro 14:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- This may be a long one, but here goes... I looked at all three DLCs and something hit me... Fallout 3. It seems that Gearbox may have copied them in that respect. FO3 had 5 DLCs, The first three were Operation Anchorage, The Pitt, and Broken Steel. If wee look at those more closely, we see that the first two didnt add that much to the game, just some new things, and new gear, maybe a new area you could travel too. Broken Steel, however, added a raise to the level cap ( 8 | ) and a continuation of the story (gasp!), plus new gear and areas. So there you have it, a similarity between FO3 and BL. With that theory, we can assume that if Gearbox is to go that way, they will release at least two more DLCs, However, I doubt anyone here wants to see gearbox copy Beth, so I think they should (and possibly will) repeat what they did, and that is release two DLCs like zombie Island and underdome, and than release a Knoxx, with a raise in level cap and continuation of story. Now, in another thread, I hypothesised that Gearbox will be able to release atleast 7-8 DLCs before they consider releasing BL2 (also, I said BL2 with new player character). Now they have three DLCs already, and if they do what I said above, and release three more DLCs in the same manner, that will be six DLCs, leaving one or two DLCs left to make. Regardless of what they choose to do, their last DLC will have to be BIG!!! Bigger than Knoxx. I think that instead of releasing new content, they should instead release only a little bit of new, and completely revamp the original area, Because, I view the end game level cap being 75 (nice number) and compared to the original border lands, that is a joke, as nothing will challenge you. So, to tide us over while they finalize BL2, they can revamp the original game, making all the enemeis go up to 75, adding maybe a true playthrough 3 and 4, maybe enve go so far as a 5. Also, all the previous DLCs will have certain features made accesible in the main area. So there is a actual bank in New Haven (and any other major settlement TBA in future DLCs), and other things. Also, the way I see it, the bank is a means of correcting a problem with the original game, People dont want to have to carry all their stuff, all the time, and dont want to shuffle it amongdifferent dummy accounts used for storage. So I think they may use the DLCs as a beta testing for what players like and what they dont, so they know what to include with the "vanilla" game, right from the start. So, to recap: *There are similarities between the first three DLCs of FO3 and BL, *Gearbox should make and three DLCs, repeating what they did for the first three (with third DLC have level cap raise and continuing the story) *They could (or should) make at least 8 DLCs, with the 8th being a revamp of the original BL area. *Use the DLCs as beta testing for features players like and dislike, so they can include said features in the "vanilla" BL2 game. Note* In case anyone doesnt know, "vanilla" is a term used to describe a original, unmodified game. I got the term from when I played TES4 on the PC, as they described the unmodded game as "vanilla". And damn, when I said long, I didnt think this long! Lone-Wanderer 15:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Well said lone wanderer. From what ive heard/seen, these are what people mainly want. 1 New weapons, COMS, nade mods and shields 2 New enemies, in the original maps aswell 3 New vechiles 4 A weapon workbench 5 More missions, in the original maps aswell 6 More inventory/ bank space 7 More awesome bosses, and the old bosses like king wee wee respawnable 8 Levelled up enemies 9 A trade system between players 10 New arenas 11 Traps, like cages or bear traps 12 Melee weapons A Lonely Nomad 16:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ----